Strawberry Surprise
by EvilMuffinLord
Summary: Mina likes to play pranks when she's bored. Sometimes the results are hilarious. In her defense, she was left unsupervised.


**Based on the prompt; **"**Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?"**

Izuku raised his eyes from the textbook he was currently marking up for his girlfriend when he heard someone running at full tilt down the hallway. If he didn't know how adverse Iida was to breaking school rules, he would swear the speedy boy was using his Quirk indoors.

Instead, Mina burst into the common room a second later, eyes wide and chest heaving from exertion. She glanced wildly around the room for a moment before her eyes locked on Izuku. She dashed forward once more, throwing herself bodily behind him and clutching his back for dear life.

"Mina?!" Izuku exclaimed, in both surprise and confusion. He was used to his girlfriend's over enthusiastic affection at this point, but this was much different than her usual attitude.

"SSSHHHHHH!" She hissed into his ear. "I'm not here, ok?" With that, she ducked completely behind the chair he was seated in, curling into a ball as best she could.

"Mina, why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?"

Izuku got his question answered a moment later when an explosion blew the common room door entirely off its hinges. From the smoke and debris stepped Bakugou, face even more livid than usual. That, however, was not the most interesting thing about him.

Bakugou Katsuki was dressed entirely in pink. Even his hair was now brightly colored, almost matching Mina's vibrant shade. Each piece of clothing was a different shade, ranging from bubblegum to ruddy pink. The ensemble looked chaotic beyond belief, and it was not helped by Bakugou's naturally furious demeanor.

Izuku couldn't help it. He let a snort burst from his lips, which caught the explosive boy's attention.

Bakugou whipped around, murder in his red eyes. He stalked towards Izuku, tiny explosions dancing across his palms.

"Laugh while you can Deku. I'll get you next." He leaned so close that Izuku could smell the shampoo the boy had been using. Strawberry scented, of course, which made it even more difficult to keep a straight face. "But first, you're gonna tell me where Raccoon Eyes is."

"No idea." Izuku says, keeping his amusement under control. Katsuki's bark may be worse than his bite, but it wouldn't pay to antagonize the walking time bomb when he was this riled up.

Katsuki growled in response, obviously not believing Izuku. He raised his hand, probably intent on threatening Izuku with bodily harm if he didn't flip on his girlfriend when the sound of laughter came from the courtyard outside.

Bakugou looked torn between following through on his plan and chasing the noise. In the end, he took off, vaulting over a couch on his way out of the dorms. A high pitched scream followed a moment later, which could have come from any of the girls in the class, or possibly Kaminari.

Izuku shook his head. "I think you're good to come out now."

Mina slowly raised her head above the chair back, glancing furtively around to see if Bakugou was lurking. Seeing no sign of him, she slid out from behind the chair and shoved Izuku over, before plopping into the chair as well. There wasn't enough room for two people, so she ended up sitting more on him than next to him, but neither complained.

"Do I even want to know how you managed that?" Izuku asked, setting the textbook gently to the side, careful not to lose his place. He'd been on the cusp of coming up with the perfect analogy to explain the Pythagorean theorem to Mina, and didn't want to risk losing his progress.

She smiled mischievously. "Three bottles of dye and some clever pilfering. I'm more impressed that he put his clothes on before he chased me."

Izuku shuddered. "I'm glad he did. UA already has one student prone to flashing, we don't need another."

Mina nodded. Her encounters with Togata had been brief, but the boy had made a hell of a first impression.

Her grin returned a moment later though. "Speaking of, I did manage to solve one mystery today, though."

Izuku cocked his head, not sure where this was headed. Knowing Mina, probably somewhere more than a little uncomfortable for him, but fun nonetheless.

"I figured out why Bakugou is always fighting with you. And why he's so angry."

"Why's that?"

Her grin widened, turning from mischievous into downright wicked. "I caught a glimpse in the shower while I was grabbing his clothes, and I can _firmly_ say he's jealous of your…asset" The grab she made left no doubt exactly what she was referring to.

Izuku flushed bright red. He and Mina had been dating for a while now, but even regular exposure to her regular and open flirtations hadn't totally changed his personality. He was still the same overly awkward, easily flustered boy that Mina had fallen in love with all those months ago.

She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, cutting off his frantic stuttering off, and somehow intensifying his blush. "You're so cute when you're flustered." She made a point of putting him in this state at least once a week. It reminded her of the first time he'd asked her out. He'd been stuttering so hard that he couldn't form the words and had ended up needing to text her.

He might just be the most awkward boy on the planet, but he was _her_ awkward boy.

She hopped to her feet, and spun to face her boyfriend once more. He had managed to recover a little bit of his poise, or at least enough that he was semi-coherent.

"Are we still on for studying for Ectoplasm's class after dinner?" Mina asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm almost done with the notes." He gestured toward the textbook he'd been working on, which was filled with brightly colored sticky notes.

Mina smiled widely. "Great! I might even pass this one!"

Izuku could only shake his head. Mina had been doing better recently. She'd been taking actual time to study the material they went over in class, though Izuku had to keep an eye on her so that she didn't get too distracted. Her mind had a tendency to wander when she wasn't completely engaged with the subject at hand.

Speaking of which…

"You know….there's still plenty of time before dinner….." Mina asked.

Izuku nodded. Dinner wouldn't even be started for an hour or so.

"And I still have some dye left over….."

He sighed. If it were anyone else, he might try and stop them. Mina however, had a stubborn streak that almost matched his own, and once she got an idea in her head, she rarely let it go.

"How do you have so much dye?" He asked, hoping he'd get lucky and manage to distract her with the question.

"Yaomomo. I told her I wanted to dye some stuff to match me. I just never said who's stuff." Her saccharine sweet tone somehow making the statement all the more ominous.

"Sooooooo… wanna help me turn Todoroki into a neopolitan?"

Izuku groaned as he rose to his feet, knees protesting at having been stuck in place for so long. He shook his limbs, working out as many of the kinks as he could. "I'll come. But if he freezes you again, I'm not chipping you out."

Mina pumped her fist in joy, then grabbed his arm and started dragging him along behind her. She had been single handedly responsible for getting Izuku in more trouble than he had ever been in in his life. She viewed it as a perfectly valid cause though.

After all, the couple that pranks together stays together.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Your enjoyment means the world to me.

If you have some feedback, a question you don't feel like leaving in the comments, or just want to chat, feel free to hit me up at

I can also be found lurking in Epsilon1101's discord. Come check it out, and meet some cool people; /fZGEXzW

Thank you once again, and have an excellent day!


End file.
